


Uncharted

by ramenrulz8P, starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward and Convenient Shower AU, Blindfolded! Seongwoo, Blow Jobs in a Shower, Daniel has an injured wrist, Hand Jobs in a Shower, M/M, Needs help showering, Sexy Times, but in a good way, slightly open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: It should have been no big deal.But the redness in Daniel’s ears- the way Daniel avoided his eyes- told Seongwoo this wasuncharted territory.In which, Seongwoo and Daniel decide to take a late night shower together.





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream, expanded with the help of [Avicii's Lonely Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxAB6B_75cU)

“Hyung, what if we just showered together?”

Seongwoo froze, hand hovering over the opened drawer as he tried to put back the clothes he’d taken out.

Only one shower slot was left until the hot water would be gone. Seongwoo decided to give it to Daniel since he’d gone longer without taking a shower. Plus, Daniel usually liked being the last one since he took a long time.

Seongwoo concluded that it was better to toss and turn all night, covered in the toweled off sweat from practice, than to get sick from taking a cold shower. He’d been so intent on skipping out that he hadn’t thought of the same compromise as Daniel.

“I-I mean, it would save time and I need help anyways,” Daniel explained, nervously laughing.

Seongwoo looked down at Daniel’s recently injured wrist.

It wasn’t something new. Daniel had instances where he pushed himself too far and strained his hand. However, this time the doctor had told Daniel to be especially careful. They had made sure to wrap his wrist so tightly he couldn’t even take it off by himself.

Maybe it was a 3 AM epiphany or maybe Seongwoo’s mind was too tired to think it through, but he saw reason in what Daniel had said.

“Okay,” he agreed.

They were both men. They had seen each other disrobe when they changed backstage. Even in their own bedroom, they’d seen each other undressed. It should have been no big deal.

But the redness in Daniel’s ears, the way Daniel avoided his eyes, told Seongwoo this was uncharted territory.

A pregnant pause filled the room as neither of them moved.

“Should we go?” Seongwoo finally asked as the air started to smother him. 

Daniel just nodded, following Seongwoo down the hall. Out in the open, in their dorm’s common area, the tension seemed to ease.

The normalcy remained, even as they entered the bathroom. Everything was fine as they set away their fresh clothes and towels onto the towel racks.

Only when they shut the door did it really hit Seongwoo that he and Daniel were in an inclosed space, less than two meters apart, about to get buck naked in front of each other.  

For a moment, Seongwoo froze, looking over at Daniel. He traced the well hidden moles spattered on the left side of the younger’s face, which could only be seen in close proximity. It was almost like Seongwoo forced his mind to think about anything else except what he was about to do.

Daniel quickly reminded Seongwoo of why he was there in the first place. “Hyung, are you going to help me take off my clothes?”

He stepped closer to the elder, causing Seongwoo to instinctively try to move back- though there was nowhere to move back to.

“Huh?” Seongwoo had been so busy focusing on keeping himself calm that he forgot part of why he was here in the first place. He looked to Daniel’s bandaged hand and stupidly answered, “Oh, y-yeah.”

_You’re just helping out a friend. That’s all._

_Yeah. You’re helping out a friend who you find extremely attractive and occasionally drool over._

_A friend who may or may not have those feelings for you._

Seongwoo struggled with himself, knowing deep down that his helpfulness was also indulgent.

He tried to ignore the waft of Daniel’s rich perfume as he drew close. Their bodies were practically pressed to one another as Seongwoo reached across Daniel’s waist, almost hugging him as he pulled up the hem of his shirt.

Daniel had his arms lifted at his sides in a gesture that oddly reminded Seongwoo of a toddler who was getting changed. Seongwoo found it cute and juxtaposing at the same time. While Daniel’s face and gestures might be sunshine and rainbows, his body was something out of a Renaissance gallery.

Seongwoo lifted Daniel’s shirt over his head, being careful of the younger’s injured wrist. He tossed the shirt onto the floor by the door and looked back over at Daniel.

Butterflies began to pool in Seongwoo’s stomach when he saw Daniel in his shirtless glory.

Why the hell did he agree to this? It felt like he was being tested. How was he not supposed to want to run his fingers over the dips and curves of Daniel’s finely sculpted figure? More importantly, how was he supposed to not keep his eyes glued to Daniel when he was this close to him?

Seongwoo silently prayed for himself. He had to help Daniel take off his pants too.And he wasn’t sure if he’d survive that.

If only he didn’t have to look at Daniel.

That was it! He would just blindfold himself and then he wouldn’t have to worry about looking at Daniel.

“Um, do you mind if I cover my eyes?” Seongwoo still asked, despite already having made up his mind.

Daniel’s forehead filled with wrinkles as he raised a brow at Seongwoo, “Why do you want to do that?”

_Because I might end up ogling you instead of helping you wash up._

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Hyung, it’s fine. You won’t-,” Daniel tried to fight him on it, but Seongwoo shook his head.

“Please, just let me do this?” His pleading eyes bore into Daniel, fizzling out his resolve.

He caved with a simple, “Okay.”

Seongwoo drew the black silk ribbon off of his bathrobe and attempted to tie it behind his head. He fumbled with the knot until Daniel tapped him on the shoulder.

“Let me,” he offered, as he advanced on Seongwoo.

Seongwoo stayed still, wondering how in the world Daniel tie a blindfold when he couldn’t take off his cast.

Daniel had used his free hand and his teeth to secure the ribbon over Seongwoo’s eyes. His nose lightly nudged the back of Seongwoo’s head, making goosebumps rise over latter’s skin.

“Is that too tight?” Daniel asked, his voice sounding closer than it had before. Almost like it was right next to Seongwoo’s ear.

Though he couldn’t see himself, Seongwoo felt heat rise to his face. He knew he had to be blushing, but he did his best to try and play it off.

“It’s just fine,” he answered, turning around to face Daniel again. He wordlessly moved back to his task- both relieved and disappointed he couldn’t see Daniel.

Seongwoo’s hands patted Daniel to find the waistband of his sweatpants. When he found them, he tugged at the elastic, stretching it until he could hook a finger at either end of Daniel’s waist.

His hands rested there as he waited for Daniel to show any sign of disapproval.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Daniel assured him. His voice sounded breathier than before.

For a moment Seongwoo wanted to see what Daniel’s face looked like, but he pushed away the thought. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. He held the nylon of Daniel’s sweatpants and the cotton of Daniel’s boxers between his pinched fingers, slowly and carefully sliding them down Daniel’s thighs. As Seongwoo lowered himself, Daniel held on to the elder’s shoulders to keep steady.

The blindfold made it hard for Seongwoo to see exactly where he was moving his fingers, but he did his best to avoid touching any sensitive skin. The method had been successful until the curvature of Daniel’s ass shifted the elastic, making Seongwoo’s thumb graze the back of Daniel’s thigh.

The grip on Seongwoo’s shoulders tightened.

Seongwoo paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

Daniel released the pressure on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “No, it’s alright. You just startled me.”

“Sorry, Niel.” Seongwoo chimed, half joking- half serious.

The other man didn’t reply as Seongwoo went back to what he was doing before, being extra cautious this time. There was no incident after that but Seongwoo’s cheeks remained flushed. Once he’d finished helping Daniel, Seongwoo blindly reached for the counter, trying to find some leverage to help him off the floor.

Instead of the counter, his hand met Daniel’s. The younger boy pulled him up and Seongwoo steadied himself as he held on to Daniel.

Their hands remained together for longer than necessary until Daniel drew back. He moved towards the shower to give Seongwoo space to undress.

Seongwoo felt mildly aware of the fact that Daniel was waiting for him to take his clothes off. The thought didn’t help as he tried to pull of his shirt. Seongwoo ended up tangled in his own clothes, the neck of his shirt getting caught around his head.

If there was ever a time Seongwoo thought he could die of embarrassment, it was now.

He stood there helplessly with the fabric stuck over his face and the vapor of his breath collecting against the cotton. He struggled some more until a gentle hand carefully stretched the shirt for Seongwoo, allowing him to pull it off.

Seongwoo didn’t have to see Daniel to know he’d come back closer to him. With his shirt gone, his hands hovered around the waistband of his own pants.

The longer he stood there the longer he felt like he’d combust, so Seongwoo hastily pulled off his pants. Trying to make the gesture look more like nonchalance than panicked flailing. The older tried not to think about the fact that he was completely naked now as his hands scraped the walls of the bathroom, groping around for what the shower was.

“Do you want my help, hyung?” Daniel asked softly, making the hairs on Seongwoo’s arms stand up. From the heat radiating at his side, Seongwoo knew Daniel had to be standing there.

Though he should be the one helping Daniel, he’d only inconvenienced them both by wearing a blindfold. But strangely enough, Seongwoo felt braver behind the cloth. As if, being unable to see made it some fantasy.

Not trusting his own voice, Seongwoo nodded, allowing Daniel to take his hands and lead him into the small standing shower.

Seongwoo’s sense of space was distorted. He didn’t know how far back he could step away from Daniel until his back hit the wall. His heart raced as heard Daniel’s footsteps pad near him. The proximity of Daniel’s body radiated heat onto Seongwoo. He stood so dangerously close and though Seongwoo couldn’t see him, it didn’t stop every nerve ending on his body to be on high alert.

Daniel’s breath tickled Seongwoo’s ears as the broader man leaned over Seongwoo. For a moment Seongwoo wondered if Daniel would breach the gap between them, and land his lips on Seongwoo’s. But unlike the elder’s wild fantasies Daniel just leaned in to grab the shower handle.

Seongwoo tried not to think about how Daniel’s hands were on either side of him, keeping him caged. Thankfully, he heard a small squeak before this shower head hissed on.

Stray droplets sprayed Seongwoo as Daniel stepped back, into the water. Daniel extended his good hand, drawing Seongwoo next to him- exposing the blindfolded man to full extent of the temperate shower.

“Can you hand me the soap?” Seongwoo whispered.

Shadows shifted before a rough, sud-soaked loofa had been placed into Seongwoo’s palm.

The elder stepped closer, perching a hand onto the shoulder of the arm which Daniel was forced to keep out of the water. Seongwoo gently pressed the loofa onto Daniel’s chest and began scrubbing.

His fingers trailed along the planes of Daniel’s defined chest. In his grip, Seongwoo felt Daniel tense. He paused, waiting for Daniel to say anything about his discomfort.

Seongwoo trusted that Daniel would tell him if something bothered him. So, he continued.

He moved more cautiously this time, being mindful of his touch as he got lower.  His fingers scarcely grazed skin, even when he went over the hills of Daniel's abs. As he reached the last indent, he felt a trail of soft hair.

Daniel’s breath hitched as he tensed again. This time, Seongwoo couldn’t go on. He dismissed the thought of what would happen if he did.

Seongwoo immediately choose to clean a much safer body part, shifting his focus to Daniel’s good hand.

Part of Seongwoo waited for Daniel to say something at the sudden movement. But he stayed uncharacteristically silent as Seongwoo diligently worked his way around the muscular limb.

Even though neither of them had said word, the world felt too loud for Seongwoo. Like he could hear every drop water, and every uneven breath. Seongwoo didn’t want to think on it too much. His heart was already racing. He refused to let his thoughts wander as he carefully cleaned Daniel’s bandaged arm. Mostly because he didn’t want it to get wet, but also because didn’t know where to move next.

As he worked his way back across Daniel’s broad shoulders, Seongwoo felt the curve of Daniel’s neck. The top of his fingers ghosts under Daniel’s chin as he scrubbed his collarbones.

Seongwoo took far too long reaching Daniel’s other shoulder, before he tapped the man on the shoulder.

Daniel jumped, rising to his toes - a bit like the cats he loved so much.

The older man cracked a smile as Daniel settled himself back onto his feet.

“Turn around and be careful of your hand.”

“Yes, hyung.” There was a hint of playful amusement in Daniel’s answer which didn’t really have any grounds. But this was Daniel, so Seongwoo assumed it was nothing.

The tub squeaked as Daniel’s feet pivoted.

While Daniel leaned to remain out of the water, Seongwoo held back a gasp. For a split second, he felt soft, round arcs graze his length. Seongwoo bit his lip, trying to think ugly thoughts in his feigned attempts to keep from getting aroused.

It was no use.

Want coursed through Seongwoo. Every small touch made Seongwoo wish he could throw the loofa behind him and ravish Daniel with his bare hands- to lay kisses onto all the skin he could feel.

Desire burned through Seongwoo so deeply, that even the math equations he’d tried to picture couldn’t make it go away. Blood rushed below Seongwoo’s stomach and his face grew hot. He was certain that even the blindfold he was wearing couldn’t cover his blush.

At least Daniel was facing the other way. But Seongwoo worried his problem wouldn’t disappear by the time Daniel turned back around.

_Hopefully, he’d understand._

“Did you fall asleep on me, hyung?” Daniel asked, calling Seongwoo’s attention.

Seongwoo snapped out of his stupor and lied. “I’m a little tired.”  He’d never felt more conscious.

Dutifully, he began drawing the loofa along Daniel’s back. He scrubbed as slowly as he could giving each stretch of skin attention. In his blindfolded state, his other senses heightened. Seongwoo could feel the outline of Daniel’s well proportioned form.

For a moment he pictured what it would be like to wrap his arms around Daniel’s waist, to hold himself against him.

Seongwoo jolted as he shook the thought away. The loofa slipped from the hand that had been pressing it to the small of Daniel’s back.

A curse left his lips as moved to pick it up. Just as Seongwoo began to slowly squat down, Daniel turned around. As Seongwoo looked up, something warm radiated near his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me to get it?” Daniel asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Seongwoo tilted his head up at Daniel. “You’ve got an injured hand,”

“I can still move it,” he mumbled back.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.”

To that, Daniel said nothing. Instead, he shifted the topic. “Why aren’t you getting up?”

A cheeky grin spread across Seongwoo’s face. “How else am I going to clean your legs?”

Though he couldn’t see his face, Seongwoo knew he’d cornered Daniel again. This time the other man didn’t speak up again and Seongwoo went to cleaning.

He started slow, working his hands along Daniel’s feet, up his calves-stopping at the knees before going to the other leg. As he worked, he felt the everpresense of the warmth just centimeters from his face. Moving his way up to the more sensitive parts of Daniel’s skin, Seongwoo intently focused on how uneven Daniel’s breathing had become.

There was no mistaking the shiver Daniel gave as Seongwoo reached his upper and inner thigh. It made Seongwoo feel a little bold as he adjusted himself on his knees. The movement may have looked innocent to Daniel, but Seongwoo intentionally allowed himself to brush his lips against the warmth.

His lips were met with hot skin, taut skin- confirming that Daniel was just as aroused as he was.

Seongwoo pretended like he hadn’t noticed and grabbed the sides of the wall to stand.

“Can you clean the rest on your own?” The elder asked, unsure of what to do next - unsure if he could go any further.

Daniel on the other hand, seemed resolute. “I think I still need your help.”

“Is that really okay?”

_Did he know what he was asking for? Did he understand what that meant?_

Instead of speaking, Daniel’s hand guided Seongwoo’s to his lower back. He let go of Seongwoo’s hand only to wrap his arm around Seongwoo’s waist and pull him flush against this chest.

“It’s okay, Seongwoo,” Daniel whispered softly, making Seongwoo’s mind short circuit.

The blindfold felt useless when he could feel Daniel’s dick pressed up against him, not to mention how his own dick was touching Daniel. His breath rasped as he tried to move. His mind unconsciously inching his hand lower, grazing the sensitive cusp of Daniel’s ass. The arm around his waist clenched around him so hard he could feel Daniel shake.

_Was something wrong? Why was Daniel shaking? Maybe this wasn’t okay._

He cleaned Daniel as quickly as he could and stepped back- forcing Daniel to release his hold.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  

“No, Seongwoo, I promise, you’re doing the opposite,” Daniel’s voice sounded strained, but oddly happy.

It wasn’t enough to quell Seongwoo’s doubts. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Daniel teeth as he replied, “Completely.”

_How could Daniel say he felt good when he sounded so pained?_

“Really?”  

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s hand again and opened his palm, making him drop the loofa. Before Seongwoo could ask what Daniel thought he was doing, Daniel led Seongwoo’s hand down to his member. He wrapped Seongwoo’s fingers around his length and whispered, “Really.”

Seongwoo officially lost his last brain cell. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Part of his mind rejoiced that Daniel wanted this too, but another left him too nervous to function. The tension around them had been all consuming, so Seongwoo defused the atmosphere the best way he knew how.

“Do you always clean your dick like this?” Seongwoo asked as bluntly as he could.

The trill of Daniel’s chuckles reached his ears. “On occasion.”

The familiarity of the sound put part of the anxiety inside Seongwoo to rest.

“I guess this does count as an occasion. It’s not every day you shower with you best friend.”

“I’d say we’re a little more than that.” The grip Daniel had around Seongwoo’s hand tightened, making the latter feel the thickness of what he was holding.

“Yeah…,” Seongwoo choked out as Danie’s hand lead him down his length. The lingering soap suds on Seongwoo’s palm coated the stiff member, making the surface slick as his hand moved back and forth along with Daniel’s.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure when exactly Daniel had let of of his hand. He was too focused on the sounds soft moans and grunts that escaped Daniel’s lips. Too focused on how similar, yet how different it felt do something he’d done alone a thousand times to someone else.

It made him feel powerful to see Daniel's enthusiastic reactions. He could hear Daniel’s ragged breaths between all the other sounds he made. He could feel the way Daniel’s hand now held his shoulder in the same tight manner it had earlier.

Nails dug into his skin as his long, slim fingers fiendishly stroked Daniel. As his movements got faster, they dug further until Daniel began to release his hold.

“S-Seongwoo.” Daniel let out a stuttering breath as Seongwoo felt Daniel’s dick twitch.

Moments later strings of warm stickiness sprayed onto Seongwoo’s stomach. The water of the shower washing it away almost immediately. Seongwoo stood, frozen by the reality of what he-what they- had just done. 

Daniel on the other hand didn't seem quite as fazed. 

Once he'd caught his breath, the younger quipped quipped, “Now, it’s my turn to clean you up.”

“We’re supposed to keep your hand dry…,” Seongwoo reminded him, though his tone wasn’t nearly as strict as before.

“Don’t worry. I promise I’ll keep it dry.” A sprinkle of mischief layered Daniel’s response, leaving Seongwoo a bit concerned for what he might do.

But Seongwoo didn’t protest.

He waited and felt Daniel move to pick something off the floor, probably the abandoned loofa. Seongwoo had thought he could just patiently wait for Daniel when the jarring feeling of soft skin brushed against his dick.

Faint laughter filled the air and Seongwoo realized exactly what happened.

 _So Daniel HAD_ _noticed that little trick earlier…._

“What’s the matter, Seongwoo? Your face looks a little red,” Daniel openly teased him, knowing full well what he’d done.

“I hate you.” The elder muttered back, not meaning a single word.

Daniel laughed before he went to work, overwhelming Seongwoo’s senses. The blindfolded man had expected to be lathered in soap, but instead his skin was met with kisses. Everywhere Daniel went he’d kiss the spot he was going to clean next, not failing to cover even a centimeter.

Goosebumps rose along Daniel’s path only stopping when Daniel stopped and suddenly asked, “Could you switch spots with me?”

“Sure?” Seongwoo skeptically maneuvered himself to where Daniel had stood. His back now against the wall.

He heard the sound of Daniel’s knees touching the tub floor before he was met with the startling sensation of lips on the tip of his cock.

“Wha-what are y-you do-doing?” Seongwoo barely managed to remain coherent.

“Cleaning you up.”

Daniel’s tongue slid across Seongwoo’s leaking slit, making the latter gasp. He’d meant to call out Daniel, to reprimand him, but as Daniel’s warm mouth wrapped around him all he could do was pant out the man’s name.

Seongwoo had weaved his fingers into Daniel’s wet hair, both grasping and massaging the strands. He tried to show Daniel just how good he felt since words were failing him. All that came out of Seongwoo’s lips were pleasured moans between Daniel’s name. He bucked into Daniel’s mouth as he drew closer to his release.

The speed and length at which Daniel took him heightened to levels Seongwoo had never felt until the knots in Seongwoo’s stomach snapped.

“Daniel!” Seongwoo cried out, both in ecstasy and warning.

But Daniel kept him sheathed within his mouth, even as Seongwoo came. The man seemed to gag for second but went to lapping his tongue against Seongwoo’s length the moment he’d recovered- not sparing and inch of his skin. He only liberated Seongwoo when he was completely finished.

Daniel caught his breath before he slowly rose, trailing kisses along Seongwoo’s body as he did.

Seongwoo shivered as he felt Daniel kiss his stomach, moving to his chest, then his neck, to his jaw, and finally landing on his lips- consuming him in a deep kiss before drawing back.

Daniel’s fingers delicately undid the soaked, heavy ribbon that covered Seongwoo’s face.

After being blindfolded for so long, especially during all they'd just gone through, looking at Daniel felt like seeing him for the first time.

The complete adoration in Daniel’s eyes made Seongwoo's heart melt, but his gaze kept wandering back to Seongwoo's lips. Seongwoo did the same, moving his gaze between Daniel's eyes and his lips, as the taste of their bitter sweet kiss still lingered.

With his good hand, Daniel held Seongwoo’s cheek. He smiled as he leaned down for another kiss, stopping a paper thin distance before he could reach Seongwoo. 

Daniel shivered, furrowing his brow as he shifted his body away from the shower. The water that sprayed at his back felt cold.

Seongwoo unwillingly kept his distance from Daniel’s lips, staring him down until he got the message.

“We can finish what we started back at our room?”

To that, Seongwoo nodded and moved to shut off the shower.

Neither he nor Daniel bothered dressing after toweling off.

There was so much left to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with those shitty open endings (fun fact: open ended fics happen when I don't really plan to write it and I didn't plan this at all) 
> 
> This was written out of sheer indulgence on my part, so I hope you enjoyed this mess! I know it's not the best, but I mainly just wanted to finish this. Plus, I was testing my grounds here since I don't usually write smut or anything of the like. This actually took me quite a few months to finish even though it's not that long... 
> 
> I would like to thank my awesome friends <3333 I would never have even posted this if wasn't for you guys <333 I seriously love y'all so much <333 This fic is for you as much as it is for me <333 Thank you so much for encouraging me to finish even when I was being whiny about it <333 
> 
> Thanks as always to my clutch besty and editor [@tsunwrites](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites) for looking this over even though you've got med school stuff to worry about <3333
> 
> I will not be writing more to this because I have other stuff to finish on a long list of WIPs so come yell at me on my twitter ( [@ramenrulz8P](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) ) to make me finish those.


End file.
